


On Stranger Tides by theroyalsavage [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of On Stranger Tides by theroyalsavageWhen Hinata Shouyou is 13 years old, his village is raided by pirates.Most everything Hinata knows is destroyed in the attack, lost to the flames, but he and his sister are pulled from the wreckage by a boy with eyes the color of a storm. Their lives are saved, but irrevocably altered - their home is lost forever, and there is something strange about the pirates, something blurry and shadowed and wrong.A darkness is rising out of the depths of the ocean. The sea itself is stirring, and nothing can stop it when it wakes.





	On Stranger Tides by theroyalsavage [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyinrepetition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Stranger Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256458) by [theroyalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroyalsavage/pseuds/theroyalsavage). 



> You mentioned you wanted more long podfic, Joyinrepetition. So here's an ITPE-adjacent gift for you, I don't think this AU requires knowledge of canon and I hope you'll enjoy it. <3

[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20MP3.zip)

**Text** : [On Stranger Tides by theroyalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256458/chapters/12128564)  
**Length** 09:33:58  
Right Click Podfic Zip Download Links: [MP3 zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20MP3.zip), [M4B zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/01%20On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage.m4b.zip)

Streaming and Download by Chapter:

Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 1 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%201.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 2 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%202.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 3 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%203.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 4 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%204.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 5 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%205.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link:[Chapter 6 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%206.mp3)  
Doesn't have words 'the end' at the end of the chapter.

Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 7 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%207.mp3)  
Doesn't have 'the end' at the end of the chapter.

Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 8 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%208.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 9 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%209.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link:[Chapter 10 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%2010.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 11 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%2011.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 12 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%2012.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link:[Chapter 13 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%2013.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 14 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%2014.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 15 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%2015.mp3)  


Podfic Download Link: [Chapter 16 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20Stranger%20Tides/On%20Stranger%20Tides%20by%20theroyalsavage%20Chapter%2016.mp3)  



End file.
